1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device for displaying an image utilizing a battery and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to a display device capable of displaying a user-selected image for a desired period of time without interruption of the image even when power consumption exceeds a remaining capacity of the battery, and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since flat panel display devices are lightweight and thin, they are used as substitutes for cathode-ray tube display devices. Examples of the flat panel display device include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, and organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices. Among these, the OLED display devices have high brightness and a wide viewing angle. In addition, since the OLED display devices do not need a back light, the OLED display devices can be implemented as ultra-thin display devices.
The flat panel display device has been generally applied to compact and lightweight hand-held electric/electronic devices such as cellular phones, notebook computers and camcorders, and these electric/electronic devices include a battery capable of being operated in places in which there is no power source.
However, the display device displaying an image utilizing a battery such as the hand-held electric/electronic device may interrupt the display of a user-selected image stored in a storage element for a certain period of time when a remaining capacity of the battery is less than power needed to display the image for the certain period of time.